Wireless communication technology has advanced rapidly over the past few years. One of the most promising areas for the use of wireless technology relates to communications between input/output devices and their “host” computers. For example, wireless keyboards and mice now couple via wireless connections to their host computers. These “wireless” input devices are highly desirable since they do not require any hard-wired connections with their host computers. However, the lack of a wired connection also requires that the wireless input devices contain their own power supply, i.e., that they be battery powered. In order to extend the life of their batteries the wireless input devices often support wireless charging. Some techniques for wireless charging, however, can cause degradation in power conversion efficiency and significant increase in design complexity and chip area.